Hot summer
by STELLA-955675
Summary: This story is about Kai and his friends in a drama. Please read this cause it's really funny and if you guys like it do review it thanks. More summary indside the story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Title: 'Hot summer'

Summary: It was a hot sunny day when Kai was sweating a lot and after some time he had to be ready for the drama with his friends so what happens next read this…

It was a hot sunny day when Kai was totally sweating that his full baggy pants turned into shorts (he used some scissors on it). He wondered as if he was eating watermelons but that didn't happened and in fact in this hot situation he was missing his friend it means those friends who are rich enough to afford an air conditioner unlike Kai, even though he is way rich but everyone knows he's so greedy that he want some more. Anyways, he went back in his room to get some sleep (all sweaty).

'Why are there watermelons all over Kai's house?' asked Emma.

'It's because every time he kisses one watermelon, it goes bad,' replied Max.

'Excuse me, I wasn't,' replied Kai.

'You're so weird,' gasped Max.

'At least he doesn't run around at midnight, in his underwear, singing 'where is the love?' said Emma.

'Neither do I' said Max.

'I know I am just saying he doesn't,' gasped Emma.

'Err… actually,' said Kai.

'You are such a fag,' Hilary came in his room and said to Kai.

'At least Kai doesn't practice kissing on a trout!' gasped Mariah.

'You sure know how to this yourself don't you,' said Emma (wicked)

'Shut up!' gasped Mariah eye twitches

' Emma, you killed her!' said Kai.

'That was Ray's line' said Max.

'Oh yeah, sorry,' replied Kai.

'Learn your lines, watermelon head!' replied Hilary.

While they were fighting Emma's friend, Emma walks in!

'Hi, Emma!' said Emma 1.

'Hi, Emma!' replied Emma 2.

'Isn't this confusing?' asked Hilary.

'No way! I am blonde and she's a brunette!' replied Emma 1.

'Actually, my hair is blonde, golden brown, kiss of…'gasped Emma 2.

'I meant to the people reading! If there are any people reading this!' replied Hilary.

'True! Emma, go away,' said Emma 2 to Emma 1.

'What?! I'm supposed to be here! I am the one with the Drafite!' Replied Emma 1!

'Oh yeah! Okay, bye,' replied Emma 2.

She leaves. Some guy with a beyblade appeared. (I know it's totally random) He launches and calls out his bit beast.

'Go Dranzer, Kai called out his bit beast.

'Go Drafite, Emma calls out her bit beast.

'Go Dygzhire, Hilary calls out her bit beast.

'Go Drigger, Ray calls out his bit beast.

'Go Draciel, Max calls out his bit beast.

'Go Galax, Mariah calls out her bit beast.

'I'm hungry, bye,' gasped Gray.

Everyone: --'

'Wait for me, man! We have so much to catch up on,' said Tyson as he leaves.

Blader guy: I am a mysterious magic blader and I can disappear!

'Etch! Yeah right, you can't even spell disappear!' said Emma.

'Now, you might've won the battle, but I shall now amaze you and disappear...close your eyes and count to ten and I will be gone!' said Blader guy.

"1…2…3…3… hmm… hey, what comes after 3' Kai asked.

'You suck! Show us some real magic,' reply's Hilary.

'Okay, I have a backup! Okay, first you have to…um… get into a circle! ...that's good! Now you have to… do the Funky Chicken! Ha-ha, good! Okay, now kiss the person next to you!' said Blader guy.

'Kaina, Oh yah!' whispered Hilary.

'Kai, score!' whispered Emma.

'Ray, yes!' said Max.

Everyone: .

'I mean Ray, Yuck,' replied Max.

'Hey, I found an instruction paper for the magic spells, here's the spell to disappear, okay, and the spell is….DaddyGogo!' said Hilary and suddenly, she vanished after speaking the word DaddyGogo.

'Ooh, my turn, okay, here's the spell to fly! Okay…..DAGHIRE! ...hey I am flying!' said Emma.

'The magic wares off after a while guys!... guys?... oh I had enough of this nonsense I'm so out of here! DaddyGogo!' gasped the blader guy.

'Hey, I think I am falling…hey, I love that song, I-I-I keep on falling, in and out, of love with--OW! The floor hurts' Hilary said to the guys.

Suddenly, Hilary cam back and said, 'Hey, where am I?'

Max replied, 'You've such a short memory,'

'No!! I…I can't believe it, was it a dream? No, the watermelons… they were alive, and they like me so much, and now they've gone!' shouted Kai in distraction.

As Kai started to cry Emma came to him and said, 'Now, come on, Kai your kissing skills aren't that bad.'

'Yes he is, Emma, you just have a bad taste,' said Hilary.

'How would you know, Hilary? Huh? Huh? Did you ever kiss him?' asked Emma.

'ERGH!" whispered Kaina.

'Ewe, no, I'm not that kind of person,' replied Hilary.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Hilary said, 'Shut up, I'm not… well, I am not a Gay!!'

'Hey, did anyone notice Mariah has gone?' said Lee.

'I did,' replied Hilary.

'Me too!' said Ray.

'Ha, shame I have noticed.' Replied Lee.

'We all know you fancy her,' replied Ray.

'I so do not, Uh, That's like so not like me, ah, I like broke a nail,' replied Lee.

'Ergs, you're supposed to be her brother, did you know that?' asked Emma.

'Really'

'Gasp, how did you find out? ' asked Mariah.

'Well, I went to google,' replied Emma.

'LEE' said Mariah.

'MARIAH,' said Lee.

'Okay, I think we'll leave them to catch up on stud, okay, guys lets go,' said Emma.

But, ray was still with Mariah.

'Now, come on, lover boy,' said Emma as she picks Ray and takes him out of the room.

PS: 'So how was it? I know it didn't have few things like was happened after the other thing but can you people please ignore them and point out some good stuff, and please do review! Thank you.'

'


End file.
